Weasley Meets Stoll
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: Travis and Conner learn about the two greatest pranksters of all time and decide to re-create their pranks. What happens when the gods come?


**Hey, this is originally done by luvs2dance, but she/he/it (sorry, to lazy to actually check) gave me permission to rewrite it.**

It all started when Annabeth told them they needed to read more. "Read Harry Potter!" she said. "You would like the Weasley Twins!" She didn't think _that _through. "They are the pranksters of Hogwarts! Just do _something_ productive!"

They got the books, all right. The twins became their favorite characters. They even died their hair bright red. Annabeth praised them daily. They talked about the books (a.k.a. quoting 'Gred and Forge'), but Annabeth realized her mistake when they asked a rather fishy question.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Hey, Annabeth! Wait up!" they called after her. She stopped, turned, and smiled. The Stoll brothers had become much, much more smart. She would talk about her victory to Percy all the time and claim that she'll be able to get the entire camp to read. "So…" started Conner. "Quick question- about HP, of course."

She nodded to them to continue, a bit too enthusiastically. "If we wanted to, say, _make_, a nosebleed nougat," started Travis. Annabeth's smile faded a bit. They wouldn't even _think_ about that, would they? "Could the Hecate cabin help?"

Annabeth thought about that for a while. "Well," she began, a bit cautiously. "I'm sure it would be possible, hard and dangerous, yes, but possible." She continued her explanation, giving them step-by-step instructions on how to re-create everything in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"'Kay! Thanks, Bethy!" they yelled, while going to the Hermes cabin. Camp was never going to be the same, ever again.

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Yo, Clarisse! Chris! Being safe, right?" Travis said. Chris rolled his eyes, while Clarisse glared murderously. "So, Mr. D needed everybody to try these." He held out two little candies, a smile on his face.

"Dude," started Chris. "No offence, but we don't trust you." Travis just pushed his hand even more into their faces. The couple knew that if they didn't eat them, they would be shoved in their mouths. Chris looked over to his girlfriend. " Would it really be that bad? You do know that you are allowed to take a break from training." She glared at her boyfriend, but took the candies.

"Ready?" said Conner. They ignored him and just ate them. The Stolls took a few steps back; they didn't want vomit on their shoes. Apparently, they didn't step back far enough, because they got splattered with puke. "Hey, Travis," said Conner, disgust obvious in is voice.

"Yeah, Conner?" Travis asked.

Conner's disgusted face morphed into a grin. "Puking Pastels work. Now let's give them the other end."

Travis frowned. "We didn't make another end. We forgot, remember?"

They looked at each other in horror. "RUN!"

**PAGEBREAK!**

"Annabeth," Percy called. She turned at him and smiled. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Chiron wants to see you in the big house." With that, he ran towards the lake.

She walked to the big house, wondering what Chiron would want with her. "Ah, there you are, dear," Chiron greeted. "You are a very smart girl indeed, one of the smartest I've seen in a while, and very talented, too." Annabeth smiled and nodded, not knowing where he could be going with this. "Why would you teach the two biggest pranksters in camp bad habits?"

Her eyes widened in realization. The Stolls _did_ re-create everything from the books. "I didn't mean to. I was just getting them to read!" she fumbled out.

Chiron took a deep breath. "Just try and stop them, please?" And that's exactly what she did.

For _3 stupid weeks!_ "Hey, buddies! Pals! Amigos!" she would say. "Wanna stop with your Weasley pranks?" Then they would look at each other and shake their heads. That happened every day for the first week and a half.

The next half, she tried force and violence. She'd corner them with her knife but they would just use Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and get away. Usually, she'd have Clarisse for back up, but she was still in the infirmary, puking her guts out. She was about to just gut them like a fish, when she heard some interesting news:

"Campers!" Chiron announced. "The gods will be visiting next week, so be on your best behavior, Travis, Conner." He looked pointedly at them, mostly because they had on a knowing smile and Order of the Phoenix in their hands.

**PAGEBREAK!**

For the next week, Travis and Conner hadn't come out of their cabin once. They ate their stashed food and went to the bathroom in bottles. It wasn't the slightest bit healthy, but they didn't care, because when the gods came, it would be a day that went down in Camp Half-Blood history.

**PAGEBREAK!**

They gods had finally come. All the cabins were clean (or as clean as they get), everybody was wearing nice clothing to impress their parents (again, excluding some people), and Travis and Conner were nowhere to be found. "Alright, campers!" Chiron yelled, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Everybody needs to shield their eyes, as the gods are on their way now!"

Everybody did as told and felt a burning light on their backs. When the light died down everybody bowed to the gods.

"Rise, demigods," Zeus commanded. "And let us feast!" Some cheers came from most of the male gods, seeing as they'll never grow up.

As they walked to the dining pavilion, Hermes couldn't help but noticing that his two sons were missing. When he asked about it, either they didn't want to tell him, they didn't know, or (for the more gossiping type) they had duct tape over their mouths and a silencing charm on them, courtesy of the Hecate cabin.

They had been at the tables for not only 3 minutes when they heard the yells of the two Hermes boys yelling.

_BOOM! _Fireworks everywhere! Miniature fireworks (that never died out, of course) just flew around, wreaking havoc and making noise. Twelve bigger fireworks took on the different symbols of the gods and chased them (they had Hera's singing _Peacock_ by Katy Perry just for good measure). When the gods tried getting rid of them, the fire works multiplied and became ever more obnoxious. Then, a giant dragon came out and chased Percy and multiple other campers. This went on for a while until they Stolls commanded them to stop, and the entire camp was a mess. The last thing you saw?

Colorful fireworks, shooting up into the sky, that read: _Thank you, Annabeth Chase!_

"I can explain…"

**Didn't come out as I planned, but I hope it did justice. Review!**


End file.
